User talk:Ngebendi
Re: hualapai Sorry, what do you mean? Oh, and please can you source it to wikipedia, I don't know how! BlondieEllie 20:20, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Ngebendi, I didn't mean to jump in and add to your page! I thought you were leaving it like that and though it might need a little more detail, and as it was so late I just went on wikipedia without checking other websites. Anyway, I'm very sorry, I didn't mean to offend you or take over your page!!!!! And to add categories, just put your paragraph format in Heading 2, it creates a paragraph automatically (if that's what you meant). Best regards, BlondieEllie 17:27, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: Deleted page and links to Wikipedia. I deleted that page because it wasn't relevant to the Twilight series. Even though it is connected to one of the actors, that is not a strong enough reason to include it on this wiki. Your contributions on deleted pages will no long show up in your regular Contributions list. Links to Wikipedia are fine, but I would keep them to a minimum. I wouldn't go crazy trying to add them everywhere, but it's probably a good idea to link to subjects that may be confusing to people reading this wiki. -TagAlongPam (talk) 03:20, September 13, 2010 (UTC) RE: Inappropriate question Yeah, Pam is short for Pamela in English for us. I thought TAG was a woman as well, but this is the second time I've seen somebody refer TAG as a he. I don't know which it is and am afraid to ask at this point, lol. LuckyTimothy 16:04, September 13, 2010 (UTC) : Yeah, don't really care what gender TAG is. I'll use she until somebody needs to correct me. :) LuckyTimothy 16:21, September 13, 2010 (UTC) ::She. ;) -TagAlongPam (talk) 02:17, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Archive 1)If you want I could Make you a beautiful Archive Box like User_talk:LuckyTimothy's box. 2)I would move it from "Twilight Saga Wiki talk:How to archive a talk page/Archive 1" to "User_talk:Ngebendi/Archive" 16:35, September 13, 2010 (UTC) change your language in your to it-Italiano, if you want I would start with the moving: ad2) #go to Twilight_Saga_Wiki_talk:How_to_archive_a_talk_page/Archive_1 #click onto "Sposta" #type next "Nuovo titolo": User_talk:Ngebendi/Archive ad1) #look the source code of an example; for example: User_talk:LuckyTimothy& #think what the source code means: ## = write everything in this box in front Calibri, if not definite different ##' => field/chart ends ## =end of #change the source like you would like it ##Archive 1 #click "Visualizza anteprima" #If you don't like it to to 2.; if you like it go to 5 #If you want writ a "Oggetto:" #click "Salva la pagina" Example write: to get this: I think I explained it too complex, If I should write it easier just tell me. 19:07, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :You made a little mistake you didn't change the link to User talk:Ngebendi/Archive 1, your link goes to:User talk:LuckyTimothy/ 10/12/09 - 9/5/10 : 14:22, September 14, 2010 (UTC) ::If you want you can add: Template:Archive :: ::to your User_talk:Ngebendi/Archive_1 ::here is an example: Talk:Achievement_Awards/Archive_1 :: 15:16, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Re: Vandalism on Caius. Thanks for the heads-up. I warned the IP, and if the vandalism continues then I will block them from editing. And no, there are no vampire offspring other than the ones mentioned in Breaking Dawn. Caius has no children that we know of. -TagAlongPam (talk) 03:22, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Quil Ateara Sorry to bother you for something so stupid, but there's a " mark I can't seem to get rid of on the quote on Quil Ateara's page. It's at the end of the quote, on the line between the last word and Sam Ulay's name. Could you please try and sort it out, I've tried but failed miserably! Thanks a million, BlondieEllie 18:04, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Okay, no problem =) It's so annoying, I can't work out how to get ride of it! Who did you ask for help? BlondieEllie 18:30, September 15, 2010 (UTC) It's okay, JoKalliauer sorted it out =) BlondieEllie 18:49, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Quotation_marks. Sorry for the late answer, but my computer crashed, and I am watching TV. How to use Template:Quote: The important thing is not to use any "word wrap" in the source code, that's the reason because why the computer added , because one "word wrap" is already included in the Template:Quote, so if you use between | and | in the source code a "word wrap" he adds example: (I don't know which book is right, so I used New Moon) if Template:Quote doesn't work use: :"And your chocolate fur reflects what? How sweet you are?" :: ― Sam Uley on Quil Ateara [scr] :"And your chocolate fur reflects what? How sweet you are?" :: ― Sam Uley on Quil Ateara [scr] Note the long line is more beautiful than the normal short one - (short line) ― (long line) ― (long line, see source code how to write this line, it's the same line as above) ---- I always add to before and after attribution a space so that it looks more beautiful: without spaces: with spaces: ---- You don't have to use [scr], if you don't like. ---- If you have another question, just ask me: 19:55, September 15, 2010 (UTC) ---- I found also a other (=easier) solution to add Quotes, like it is used in the Infoboxes: The order of "1","2" and "3" is unimportant, I saw that is more common to use, like on Carmen: 06:18, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: transform/turn No problem, I just though that "tranform" sounded cooler and more correct than "turn" which has a slightly odd ring to it. No biggie though, I'll try and bear it in mind =) BlondieEllie 16:50, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and kindly can be an adjective or an adverb: http://www.merriam-webster.com/dictionary/kindly?show=0&t=1284743035 BlondieEllie 17:06, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Genetics Discussion -Sorry I forgot, I'll post here from now on <(^^,)> Darkestmoon Re: Twilight biology. Well I try to follow as much as I can on the wiki, not just you personally. :P -TagAlongPam (talk) 04:14, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Re: Paralysis Where does it say it's a proper noun here? It is a common noun, not a specific name. For example, in the sentence, "I experienced paralysis", it is not a word that would be capitalized. -TagAlongPam (talk) 01:13, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Categories organisation You changed the place of Category:Vampires on Bella, but Category:Vampires and hybrids with special abilities is already included, so I thought you maybe can explain it to me. I already asked it on Twilight_Saga_Wiki_talk:Manual_of_Style. 14:48, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry I think you misunderstood me a little bit, I didn't want to criticize you (I thought you were right), I thought you maybe could tell me how to order the Categories, cause I think there is an order. 15:04, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Re: Volunteering. You don't need to ask anyone, you just need to sign up here (as you already did.) Thanks for offering your help. -TagAlongPam (talk) 02:37, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Hybrid/Half Vampire I also prefer Category:Hybrid cause the name of the page Hybrid and the category Category:Half Vampire should fit together. I already changed it. You are very well in English; what is the plural of Hybrid? Hybrids?? The other Species it fit together look: Species * Children of the Moon and Category:Children of the Moon * Human and Category:Humans * Shape-shifter and Category:Shape-Shifters * Vampire and Category:Vampires 17:12, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: Out of curiosity... Well I don't really care if you haven't read all of the books. Reading them would make it easier for you to spot some of the less obvious vandalism, but I would trust you not to make edits about material that you are unsure of. That isn't something that would prevent you from becoming an admin, and you are actually someone who I would strongly consider for adminship. You have taken a lot of initiative in asking questions, which shows that you are interested in improving your editing skills and in learning more about how things work here. Of course, if you still have many questions then it may mean you aren't ready quite yet. Are you actually just curious, or making a request? ;) -TagAlongPam (talk) 03:43, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Re: Shield and Mental Shield. I agree that those two pages can be combined into one. But it would make more sense for the title to be "Shield", since not everything on the page would then be about mental shields. -TagAlongPam (talk) 03:13, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :“''sorry if I bother you, but do you happen to know whether under the new look the talk pages still exist? The articles' not the users' I mean. ” ::— Ngebendi 14:31, October 1, 2010 (UTC) on User_talk:JoKalliauer#Talk_pages TalkPages Yes they still exist, but I think there is no button to go there. Short Explanation: Add "Talk:" before The Article, or for special pages add " talk" before the ":" ---- Long Explanation: Article without Redirection #Go to the page you like #* http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/Bella_Swan # add Talk: #* http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Bella_Swan Article with Redirection #Go to redirected Article #* http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/Bella #Click under "Bella" under Bella Swan to get to the Redirection #* http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Bella&redirect=no # add Talk: #* http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Talk:Bella&redirect=no #to the redirected Article #* http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/Bella # add Talk: #* http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Bella Category #Go to the Category #* http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Cullen_family # add talk #* http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/Category_talk:Cullen_family Category with Redirection #Go to a redirected Article #* http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/Bella #Click under "Bella" under Bella Swan to get to the Redirection #* http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Bella&redirect=no #change "Bella" to "Category:The Volturi" to get to the Redirection #* http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Category:The_Volturi&redirect=no # add talk: #* http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Category_talk:The_Volturi&redirect=no #to the redirected Category #* http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/Category:The_Volturi # add talk: #* http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/Category_talk:The_Volturi Template #Go to the Template #* http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Achievement # add talk: #* http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/Template_talk:Achievement Template with Redirection #Go to a redirected Article #* http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/Bella #Click under "Bella" under Bella Swan to get to the Redirection #* http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Bella&redirect=no #change "Bella" to "Template:Infobox" to get to the Redirection #* http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Template:Infobox&redirect=no # add talk: # http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Template%20talk:Infobox&redirect=no #go to the redirected Template #*http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Infobox # add talk: #* http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/Template_talk:Infobox When you add " Talk" I think it doesn't matter if you type " talk", " Talk", "%20talk", "%20Talk, "_talk" or "_Talk". The Pages with Redirection are a little bit confusing, they have two explanations: #The first one ever works #The second one works if the Talkpage hasn't got a redirection #*But I only one Talkpage with redirection I know is: http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Twilightslastgleaming&redirect=no With the new style it is also difficult to go to the history of Userpages, all Talkpages, Categories and Pictures. The same is with showing the source code on all pages. I accustomed that with the new style I have sometimes to type the URL myself, but maybe it should get reported. 17:02, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Advice to use Talkpages I don't know if you mean with "you": "uno", "ci" or if you mean: "tu", "ve", "vi", "voi" So I don't know it was an Advice for me to use Talkpages, like: Talk:Mental_shield, or if you just asked cause you really can't find the Talkpages? But I saw in that you already changed a Talkpage: Talk:Shape-shifter, so I think it was an good Advice for me not spamming User talk:TagAlongPam. 07:01, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: Oftener/more often. I'm not sure that there is a distinction, since they mean the same thing. I just think of "oftener" as being more of an outdated word. "More often" is much more common while "oftener" is rarely used (to me, anyways) and may sound incorrect to some people. -TagAlongPam (talk) 21:21, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :Eh, don't worry about anything being "officially sanctioned". I just assumed that most people would agree with the form that I'm used to, but maybe it depends on where you live. Feel free to use "oftener". -TagAlongPam (talk) 00:12, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Male Um, this is just my opinion, but I think we should keep "male" as a category for the Quileute boys, since being part of a pack doesn't necessarily mean you're a guy (Leah). At least keep it for Jacob since he's a major character. (talk) 07:13, October 5, 2010 (UTC) re: User_talk:JoKalliauer#Bureaucrats I already knew that TagAlongPam is one of the four Bureaucrats. It is written in: *Admin#Who_are_this_wiki.27s_administrators.3F (Most know site) * and (The site where you can read the Userrights) * (The Page, where you can read whom gave who the rights) :"''No wonder everybody listens to her!" I think if a Admin thinks different than TagAlongPam, TagAlongPam wouldn't take back the Adminrights, if the Admin thinks he/she has a reason to change it, against TagAlongPam's opinion. 15:02, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: Categories... Ngebendi, Okay, Thank you for bring that to my attention. I see that there is no need for those categories to be added onto the Quileute's pages. Sorry about that. That Kristin Kid- TeamEdwardFan.Talk 09:30, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: "Ideas". Curtness? I just didn't want to take credit for a suggestion that wasn't my own. -TagAlongPam (talk) 01:09, October 11, 2010 (UTC) :It's true, I've always been a concise writer. I'll try to be more conscious of how my messages sound to people who don't know me. :) -TagAlongPam (talk) 16:30, October 11, 2010 (UTC) RE: Kim Well, I would've helped had I been on, lol. ;) LuckyTimothy 15:00, October 11, 2010 (UTC) : It's what I'm here for, to help. Don't hesitate to ask me if you need me to do something. LuckyTimothy 15:53, October 11, 2010 (UTC) RE: Beta Seth I don't think it's ever been implicitly stated who the beta is in Jacob's pack, but I think it's always been thought that Leah is the beta. Why, is there a beta part to Seth's page? LuckyTimothy 16:39, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Sorry It's just that I saw Charmed-jay adding Male as a category for the Quileute boys too. And since she's an admin, I figured that adding Male as a category was okay now... (talk) 16:37, October 13, 2010 (UTC)